(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope equipped with a micro manipulator so adapted as to facilitate exchange of specimens, needles and so on.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There have conventionally been known microscopes equipped with micro manipulators having injection needles or electrode needles which are used for shifting specimens or injecting liquids to treat specimens kept in culture dishes. There have also been known microscopes equipped with micro manipulators which are so adapted as to move said injection needles or electrode needles along the optical axis. These microscopes equipped with micro manipulators comprise a condenser lens through which a run-through slot is formed along the optical axis and a pipe is fitted into said slot for setting the injection needle or electrode needle therein. Since these microscopes equipped with micro manipulators were so designed as to exchange the needles through upward movement thereof only, said needles must be raised upward until they are apart sufficiently from the condenser lens for exchanging the needle with another. Therefore, these microscopes had defects that they required large mechanisms for moving the needles vertically and could not assure desirable operability.